The present invention relates to a converter, and more particularly to improvements on safety.
FIG. 4 illustrates a configuration of an example of a related-art converter. In FIG. 4, an amplifier case main body 1 has a cylindrical shape, and an amplifier main body (not shown) is accommodated in the amplifier case main body 1.
Components configuring the amplifier main body accommodated in the amplifier case main body 1 include a component that is applied with a high voltage during an operation thereof or a component of which temperature is increased to high temperatures during the operation thereof. In case that the amplifier main body is exposed at an inside of the amplifier case main body 1, when a maintenance operation, an adjustment operation and the like are performed at a state where the converter is operating, an operator may contact the amplifier main body so that the operator may get a shock or suffer a burn. That is, the operator is exposed to a hazard.
Therefore, the amplifier case main body 1 having the amplifier main body 8 accommodated therein is attached with a safety cover 2. An indicator 3 is attached to the safety cover 2. A window glass cover 4 is attached to an opening of the amplifier case main body 1 so that the safety cover 2 and the indicator 3 are contained therein. In the meantime, a main plane 21 of the safety cover 2 is provided with a window 5 through which a wiring for connecting the amplifier main body and the indicator 3 each other is enabled to pass.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technology of a converter case for implementing standardization of components and improvement of extendability.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-108790A
However, according to the related-art configuration shown in FIG. 4, when an explosion test of explosion proof is performed, an explosion pressure directed towards the window glass cover 4 is interrupted by the safety cover 2 and the explosion pressure is directly applied to the safety cover 2, so that the safety cover 2 is damaged.
Further, the explosion pressure is irregularly applied from the damaged part of the safety cover 2, and an excessive explosion pressure may be applied to the window glass cover 4 due to pressure piling. In the meantime, the pressure piling indicates a phenomenon that a pressure of mixed gases in a separate compartment pressurized due to explosion occurring from any compartment in a container is further increased due to secondary explosion.